


Quadrants are Magic

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Bite-Sized Chapters, Crossover, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the characters from My Little Pony are trolls and princess Celestia rules Alternia. You can imagine the shenanigans.<br/>This is mostly random story ideas, so there's really not too much of a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Your name is Appele Jaackk, and you really want to go back to sleep.

   "It's not like it's my fault your moirail is a wimp!", Pinkie screeched. Unfortunately, that isn't a possibility.

   "Excuse me?!!?", Rainbo roared. Unless the intruders shut their chitinous windholes before your ward wakes up. "Maybe if you stopped talking to crazy clown-worshippers-"

   "Don't you  _dare_ bring Rarity into this!" That's it.

   "ENOUGH!", you scream, "If either of you continues all this squawking, I'll get both your lusii down here so they can smack some sense into you for me, because in case you've forgotten, I NEED SLEEP!"

   You dart your eyes between the interruptions as the stare at you silently.

   "I just-", Pinkie began.

   "Can it.", you and Rainbo tell her. You whip your head around to Rainbo and glare at her.

   "Go chat with your moirail. You need to cool down, and I don't particularly feel like being an auspit."

   You turn to Pinkie.

   " _You_ don't go around insulting peoples' moirails and bringing up other's kismets when you're the one who came barging in venting about yours."

   "She not-"

   "I don't care, now both of you,  **out of my hive!** "

   You shove them both out the door and slam it behind them. There, much better. Your lusus floats over to you with a sleepy look in her eye.

   "Sorry Granny," you tell her, "relationship problems."

   You turn and climb into your recoupricoon.

   "Go back to sleep, Bloome."

   Your ward pops her head from behind your refrigerator.

   "Alright.", she moans. You hear her hop into hers as you start drifting off, but before you can get to sleep,

   "So is that what being an auspit is like?"

   "Yes. At least it is when your friends wake you up to argue while you're trying to sleep."

   "You think we should move out of the communal hive stem?"

   "Where else would we live?"

   "Good point."

   "Now get some sleep."

   "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

   Your name is Pinkie Peieye, and you just got shoved out of your friend's hive because she said you were being a jerk. At least, that's how you interpreted it. In hindsight, marching over wasn't really a very good idea. Why hadn't you remembered that Fluter's moirail lived right next to Appele. Or that Fluter would probably contact said moirail after you blew up at her. But you had to vent to someone, what else could you have done? You sigh as you open your door and your lusus looks at you inquisitively.

   "Relationship problems.", you tell her. Him? Them. Whatever, you're too tired and riled up to care at the moment. Your roommate pops her head out form her side of the recoupricoon.

   "I was wondering why you suddenly decided to storm out.", she said flatly, which was the only way she said things. It was nice to know that there was one troll who wasn't going to spontaneously start shouting at you. You would've vented to her if it weren't for the fact that you knew she would slap you with basic logic, which wasn't at all what you'd wanted to hear when you got angry in the first place.

   "Yeah. I think I'll be getting some shuteye now.", you tell her. She nods and sinks back down into her deep blue slime. You climb into your vibrant red side. You know a certain rustblood that will not be mentioned that likes this color. You decide not to think about it and drift into sleep. Through the thick sopor, you hear a muffled 'sweet dreams'. You smile and mumble,

   "Sour nightmares.", and you're out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

   Your name is Rarity Bealle, and you really wish your ward wouldn't half drown you so much and smudge your makeup with sea water.

   "Rarity! Come on!", Sweety shouts, splashing around in the shallow waters with her lusus.

   "Absolutely not!", you call back, "I don't understand you sea-dwellers, but I will not allow my makeup to be smudged and therefore dishonoring the mirthful messiahs."

   "Pleeeaaase!"

   "NO!"

   "It's not that big of a deal.", says someone coming out of the seawater. You pull out your jewelkind strife specibus before you realize who it is.

   "Oh, it's just you, Twilit."

   Your other sea-dwelling companion flips her head to the side and squeezes the water from her hair and right onto Sweety's lusus who squeaks and splashes her. She giggles and holds up her hands.

   "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

   You lift your long flowing skirt and wade into the water to help Twilit out. Once you're both on dry land, she looks at you inquisitively and asks.

   "Have you heard anything from Pinkie?"

   "No, but I'd like to.", you smile at the mention of your matesprit.

   "Well, just a while ago, I got word that she may have sent some black solicitations Fluter's way, and so she and Rainbo got to arguing and had to be broken up."

   "Oooh! Who was the auspit pray tell?"

   "I wouldn't say it's that way just yet, but she said Pinkie was uncharacteristically mad about it. I don't understand why she didn't vent to Mauhde."

   "... So, you heard it from  _her?"_ _  
_

   "I still don't think your relationship is too healthy."

   "Of course it isn't, because she's a-"

   "I don't particularly feel like hearing your choice slurs today, entertaining though they are at times."

   You take a deep breath and think about something else.

   "Why was she so angry at Fluter anyway?"

   "From what I heard it had something to do with Fluter turning down a party invitation again. I've noticed Pinkie's become less and less tolerant of it."

   "Makes sense, knowing her."

   "Then, when she went over to vent, she hadn't finished her first sentence when Rainbo came in and started shouting at her. Needless to say, they were kicked out."

   "How did Rainbo find out."

   "Fluter probably told her."

   "Oh, yes, of course."

   "So then what?". Sweety asked, appearing between them.

   "Oh no no no.", you tell her, "You're much too young to be concerned with all of this."

   "Aw, come on! Pleeaase!"

   "There's nothing else to tell, anyway, unless you want to ask Rainbo and Applle's wards."

   "Okay!" she dashed inside still soaking wet and you run after her.

   "Don't track water into the hive!", you shout.


	4. Chapter 4

   Your name is Fluter Shhiey, and you don't think you've ever actually felt like this before. You thought it would go away with a good night's sleep, but no such luck. She's just so... so... infuriating! She's pushy and persistent and doesn't know when to shut up and leave you alone. That's really all you want. To be alone in your tree with your lusus and all the other creatures you take care of. You may not have Appele's gift of communing with them, but you just feel like you understand them on a deeper level. Your lusus's egg shifts a bit.

   "Morning Angel.", you murmur to them, stroking their egg. You have no idea what your lusus's gender is, so you just call them by their name, and sometimes they. Their egg seems to lean into your touch and you continue to stroke them. Your tension ebbs away a bit. There's a ping from your computer and you approach it cautiously. Luckily, it's not  _her._

[AJ began trolling FS]

AJ: Have you heard from her yet?

FS: Who

AJ: Either of 'em.

FS: I don't

FS: Oh, you mean _her_

AJ: And the other trouble maker.

FS: Oh

FS: She was causing a fuss, too

AJ: Yeah,

AJ: they were both causing such a ruckus I thought the entire hive stem was going to start bangin' on my door just to get a crack at them.

AJ: And me!

FS: Hoo hoo

FS: They got into such a tizzy over lil ol me

AJ: Well, part of it was you.

AJ: Until Rainbo brought  _her_ up.

FS: She didn't

FS: She wouldn't

AJ: Well, Pinkie had just called you a wimp and they'd been goin' at it for a few minutes by then.

FS: She called me WHAT

AJ: Calm down.

AJ: I already have my hands full, I don't think a blooming black relationship is at all what I need at the moment.

FS: Okay fair enough

AJ: So when  _she_ was mentioned I stopped them immediately and shoved them out into the hall.

FS: Oh

AJ: Pinkie said something about you turning down her invitation. Again.

FS: It's not like it's my fault

FS: I don't understand why she hasn't just stopped inviting me

FS: Even when I've said I would come I don't show up

FS: Although that was only that one time and it was only because I thought my lusus was going to hatch and

AJ: Okay, we get it!

AJ: You don't like parties and you don't like her inviting you to all of them.

FS: BUT SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO GET IT

FS: She just keeps bugging me about it and I'm just thinking

FS: If I were you I would've stopped inviting the introvert living in the middle of the woods to parties she doesn't want to go to and never comes to

FS: But no

FS: She goes and asks every

FS: Five

FS: MINUTES

FS: And just keeps pushing me until it not only becomes annoying but actually makes me want to strangle her

FS: Then she has the nerve to say that I'm being ridiculous

FS: Her

FS: PINKIE

FS: Says I'm being over-dramatic when all she does is throw parties and tell jokes

FS: What does she know about being dramatic

FS: WHAT DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING

AJ: Woooaaahh there girl.

AJ: Pull it back just a sec.

AJ: I get where you're coming from,

AJ: but trust me when I say I also understand where she's coming from.

AJ: I think you two just need to calmly talk this out

AJ: (with supervision)

AJ: and everything will go back to normal.

AJ: And if not,

AJ: you two now officially have a lovely little black splotch of a relationship.

AJ: That sound alright?

FS: ...

FS: Alright

FS: Thanks AJ

[FS ceased trolling AJ]


	5. Chapter 5

   Your name is Twilit Sparkl, and you don't know what to do, which is not something that bodes well with you, since you have always known what to do ever since you can remember. An heiress does need to know these things, after all. You swim down to the depths of The Everfree Abyss to talk to your Lusus. She gurgles happily at your approach.

   "Hello, Cadence.", You say pleasantly. She reaches out one of her long tentacles and tugs you downward to rest on her head. "Today was a little strange.", you tell her. You always tell her everything, and you know she tells Her Celestial Highness everything, as well. She doesn't tell you much about Her Celestial Highness, though. You've never met Her Celestial Highness, but you do know that she calls Cadence Luna, which you find a bit odd, but you never feel the need to dwell on it, Cadence doesn't seem to mind either way.

   "Fluter and Pinkie seem to dislike each-other, which is all fine and good, but I don't know why I feel like I have to keep them from fighting. I mean, isn't that how kismets work? They fight, they go off to fume, then come back to do it all over again? No, that's not it, it's more of a rivalry than anything else. Like both of them hate the other's point of view rather than the person themselves. That makes sense, right?"

   Her affirmative whisper reaches your ears and you nod to yourself.

   "Yeah, but I don't see any reason to hate Fluter's point of view. What is it about her that get's Pinkie all riled up? I mean, it makes much more sense to just accept Fluter's tendencies and move on. Then again, Pinkie never did make much sense. I don't know, I feel like there's something about this I need to fix. Like there's something not right about the relationship in general. I can't think of what it could possibly be, but maybe we should all sort of come together to sort it all out. But I don't think it'll be easy to get them to agree to it."

   You think to yourself for a few seconds before Cadence begins whispering to you. The words register clearly, even if it would sound like pure gibberish to anyone else.

   "Why would you say that?", you ask, a little confused, "They're my friends, of course I want to make sure they don't end up hating each-other more than... whatever it is there is to hate out there."

   She explains.

   "Well, no, I didn't, but that's part of the reason I don't want them just spontaneously going at each-others' throats! Rarity and Appele just aren't good for one-another, I don't want Pinkie and Fluter to become like them."

   Then she says something that just plain doesn't make sense. It had nothing to do with the current conversation and doesn't seem to be something she'd say at all.

   "What?"

   She repeats herself, and it sounds almost like she's quoting something.

   " 'Sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way.' Now what's that supposed to mean?!"

   She simply gurgles in response and nudges you off to your hive. That's enough for today. As you float in, your favorite cuttlefish floats into view.

   "Hello there, Shining Armour. What's on the agenda today?"

   He floats over to the bubble blower and you giggle.

   "Alright, catching or dodging."

   He sways from side to side as you pick up the the little pipette.

   "Dodging it is."

   You blow a bubble his way and he floats away from it with a flourish. You smile and continue for a while. The two of you pass a lot of time this way, and you couldn't imagine a better way to relax after all the drama bubbling up around you.


End file.
